Artemis Fowl and me!
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: What do you do if Artemis Fowl suddenly lands in your room? (Rated T in case of language. I may or may not swear)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy guys! So I . . . I took a break. But now i'm back with a brand new story-this one (duh) I missed FF so much. Hopefully, you guys didn't forget me!**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

It started out as an ordinary day, I suppose. An ordinary, boring, lame day. But it didn't remain that way for long. I was just sitting in my bedroom, reading the first AF book again, wishing I knew Artemis. You know, same old, same ... something strange and unexpected happened. My hands got all prickly and tingly, like I had been sitting on them and they were waking up. and my bedroom was filled with an intense blue light. When my eyes adjusted, I saw . . . Artemis Fowl and Butler! In my bedroom! So, naturally, I did what any fan girl with a HUUUUUGE crush would do. I screamed. Loudly. And shrilly. Artemis of course,being Artemis, barely batted an eye.

"Odd. It appears that we have landed in a bedroom. I wonder . . . You don't suppose something has changed the patterns of space and time?" Artemis asked Butler.

" I have no idea, but I do not think the same can be said for you." Butler said. Artemis smiled.

" Very true, old friend. . . Very true." He walked around my bedroom, looking at everything. I still couldn't find my voice, so I watched as he looked at my three overflowing bookshelves, my desk covered with unfinished drawings, and just the general messiness of my room. " It appears that we have landed in a different dimension. At any rate, we are definitely not in Ireland anymore." Then he turned to me, for the first time. " Have you ever heard of Fowl Manor?" He asked, speaking a little more slowly than was really necessary.

"You can stop talking to me like that, I'm not an imbecile. And yes, as a matter of fact, I have." I snapped, and held up my book. He picked it up and ruffled through the pages. "Extraordinary! Butler, look at this!" He handed it to Butler." We just finished fighting that troll. We duped the LEP pretty well, if I do say so myself." Artemis said. Then he saw one of the shelves on my purple bookcase, which was filled with hard and soft cover copies of every book in his series. About an hour later, he had finished each one.

" So, if i'm to believe this, I turn good, fall in love with a fairy, and not just any fairy,but the fairy I kidnapped and held for ransom, and sacrifice myself for the good of fairy-kind?" He asked scathingly, and I nodded.

"Hmm."

"So you don't believe me." It was a statement, not a question, daring him to argue.

"No, I believe you. It is entirely possible. I just have one question. What were you doing when we came? This could provide us with some clues as to what brought us here." I blushed and held up my book again. Artemis smirked patronizingly, and Butler snorted, as he usually did before he deadpanned a line. But I spoke first.

" Look, does it matter? You're here, and you're supposed to be there. What happened? You're the one who's supposed to be a genius, figure it out!" I said. Artemis looked taken aback.

Butler stepped in front of him, crossing his arms menacingly. I gulped. Oh, God. Why am I such an idiot?

"I would advise you not to get on his bad side, seeing as you know what he is capable of. And insulting me is not the best way to do that. So you may want to watch your tone, considering Butler could kill you over a hundred ways without his weapons."Artemis remarked. I shivered. The room temperature had suddenly dropped to freezing for me with this simple utterance.

 **So, um, yeah! That's it so please comment and tell me if you like it or tell me if you hate it. I'll give the flames to Haru-chan. She can put them in her eyes when she's mad at Tamaki Senpai. If none of you get that reference, I will cry. Anyway byeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to PawPrint05, the only reviewer so far, and the only one who got the reference!  
(Maybe we should just give the flames to the whole host club, they can all use them! Even Tamaki, if somebody's threatening one of the hosts)**

Artemis Fowl was in a fowl mood. Butler knew enough to leave him alone in times like this. Unfortunately, Chloe didn't. She kept asking him questions. Eventually, Butler had to stop her. He cracked his knuckles. Twice. Chloe decided to leave them alone after that, settling on her bed and appearing to read another Artemis Fowl book, while really watching the real Artemis. Butler sighed. Teenagers. This girl could not have been much younger than Artemis himself, maybe a month, yet he patronized her like a little kid, as he did to everyone. Yet it was clear as day that she still idolized him despite that. Butler didn't think he would ever understand it. Pretty soon, Artemis walked to her bed, sat down, and closed his eyes. Chloe and Butler both recognized this mood. It was his plotting mood.

Artemis sat down on the bed. I knew he was plotting. I abandoned my book, and drew my knees up to my chest, while staring at Artemis. Then Butler left the room, and I knew I should follow after him, because Artemis generally plotted by himself, and the slightest disturbance could make all his ideas dissappear. But it was my room, after all, and I was not at all inclined to leave. I could only hope that he would not come up with anything. But knowing him,that was highly unlikely.

Then my hands got that pins and needles feeling again. When I looked down, my hands were covered in blue sparks! Not knowing what else to do, I tapped Artemis on the shoulder. He opened his brilliant blue eyes and scowled at me. But when he saw my hands, his expression became one of disbelief and wonder.

"A human-fairy hybrid?" It was my turn to be confused. Then Captain Holly Short fell into the room.

When Artemis opened his eyes, he scowled at her. She really was pretty, with dark curly hair and big dark eyes. But no matter how pretty she was, she was an annoyance. And she should have known better than to disturb him while he was plotting. But then he saw her hands, and all traces of annoyance disappeared. He immediately knew how she had brought them there. Then Holly fell into the room.  
"D'arvit!" She swore. "What have you done now, Fowl?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Artemis replied. He drew her aside, and explained everything.,  
"Really? Are you positive? A human-elf hybrid?" Artemis nodded solemnly.  
"It is the only explanation." Holly cursed again, and walked over to Chloe.

" Has anything like this ever happened before?" Chloe shook her head . . . But then nodded slowly.

"There have been a few times. I seem to have a lot of influence over people. Like sometimes, when I ask my mom if I can do something. They'll look kinda sleepy,and nod. And you know, stuff like that. You don't think I was using the Mesmer, do you?"

"It's possible."

"Well,what do I do now?" Chloe asked, looking worried.

"I don't know. But you can't stay here any longer."

"Why not?" Both Artemis and Holly stared at her.

"You're a human with magical powers. We have to get you underground and do some tests." Holly said. Then Artemis spoke up.

"I have a plan." Of course.

"So," Artemis said. "The first thing we do is fabricate a sleep over for Chloe to go to, and mesmerize her parents into not asking any questions. Then we take her below ground for testing. If I am right, and it would be unusual if wasn't, she will have to stay underground. In that case, we will fabricate her death. Any questions?" There were no questions. 

"Bye mom! I'm going to Sarah's party!" I yelled.

"Have fun!" I got into the car with "Sarah", her "brother" and her "Dad" (Holly, Artemis, and Butler).

"Alright." Artemis said. "Now to go see Foaly."

"Why is there a Mud Maid in here, and how much does she know?" Foaly asked. I scowled.

"You know, Mud Maid is a term that is not only completely inaccurate, but highly degrading." I said. He groaned.

"Don't tell me we've got another child genius."

"Hardly. I just have an exemplary vocabulary and like to show off.'"

"Whatever. Why are you here?" He asked. Then Artemis stepped forward.

"Foaly,what if an tall elf decided to sneak up to the surface, and fell in love with a human. What if, they had a child, and he was so ashamed of what he'd done, that he went back underground so no one would know what he had done, leaving the mother to raise the child herself without ever knowing?"

"You mean-she's-"

"A human-elf hybrid."

"Prove it." Before Artemis, Butler, or Holly could stop me, I grabbed a knife and made a small cut on my arm. Then I focused . . . And blue sparks sank into the skin, sealing the cut. Foaly looked on in amazement.

"Wow."

"You didn't have to do that!" Holly said. "You could have just shielded." I shrugged.

"I don't know how."

"So what do you want me to do?"  
Foaly asked, referring to the Human-Elf Hybrid issue.

"I want you to do some tests, find out just how much human and how much fairy she has in her. If she is safe enough, we can take her back to the surface. If not, we fake her death, and she will have to live in Haven." Foaly nodded.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! It's me, Jay J! So it's been a craaaazy week, but I finally found time to update! From now on, this story will be updated every tuesday. Probably more often, but we'll see where this goes. Anyway, I know this one's kinda short, but enjoy!**

I laid down on the bed in the stupid hospital gown I had to wear. Then the nurse came in. I saw the needle in her hands and groaned. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as she slid the needle into my arm to take my blood. When she left, Holly and Artemis came in. At first I was glad to see him, but then joy turned to despair when I saw that he was quite obviously being forced to be here.

"How do you feel?" asked Holly.

"Sore. It feels like I've been here forever!"

"You've been in here for about five minutes." said Holly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Holly rolled her eyes, and Artemis smirked. I rolled my eyes right back, and turned on the tv. There was nothing interesting on, so I picked up my book, but then remembered that I had finished it earlier. Then Holly tossed a bag onto my bed. It was filled with the Artemis Fowl books.

"I read them earlier." She said. I thanked her, and picked up the first book.

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to concentrate, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. Her warm, kind smile, bubbly laugh, and those eyes that made you feel lik- Artemis shook himself.

"Enough. I need to concentrate, so you need to be quiet." he told his thoughts. Too late, he realized he had voiced this thought out loud. Butler looked up.

"Something wrong, Artemis?"  
 _Terrific. I must sound delusional . . ._ Artemis thought.

"It's that girl. I just can't stop thinking about her, no matter how I is patently ridiculous. I need to be plotting, thinking, planning, but I can't concentrate!" said Artemis, frustrated. Butler smiled. Artemis would figure it out eventually. He always figured it out . . .

~^~  
Holly sat on the edge of my bed.

"Something's _obviously_ bothering you. So spill." she said. I sighed.

"It's Artemis. He doesn't like me at all. I've been a huge fan of his for nearly four years. I wrote fan fictions, drew pictures, read every book in his series many, many times, and he barely acknowledges me. Its like I don't exist anymore." Holly sighed.

"All I can tell you is that I've got a feeling Artemis cares more than you think." She then left, leaving me to wonder what on earth she could possibly mean.

Holly stormed into the little room where Artemis was meditating, determination radiating from her every pore.

"That's it, I've had enough. Get into that hospital room and tell that poor girl how much you like her." she said. Artemis stood.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, in that cold, clipped voice she hated.

"All that girl can do is sit there and feel miserable because you won't acknowledge her. She's clearly smitten with you. You haven't been able to get her out of your mind, have you?"

"No, but-"

"And you want to see her again, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what Artemis? You like her and she likes you! And you both want to see each other get out of here and go see her before I dropkick you out!" Needless to say, Artemis left quickly. He doubted whether even Butler could stop Holly when she was like this.

Artemis walked into my hospital room. I was euphoric when I saw that Holly wasn't behind him. He smiled at me.

"Hi, Artemis."  
"Hello, Chloe." He said. He picked up my wrist and studied it, idly.

"An IV?" I grimaced.

"Yeah. While I'm having all of these tests, I can't eat solid food, or it'll screw something or other up." Artemis smiled at my word choice.

"I thought as much. "

"Foaly should be sending someone to tell me if I can stay underground or above ground. Any second now, really." Just then, the pixie in question walked in.

"The test results have shown that you are over seventy percent fairy. I'm afraid you must stay underground, for the good of the People." I nodded.

"Hey Artemis?" I said.

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Time to go house shopping!"

"I think you mean 'It's time to go house shopping' "

"Stop correcting my grammar!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, we've been getting some snow here where I live! I hate snow...but there was a two hour delay! Which means another two hours in my schedule. My schedule has been** ** _crazy_** **busy lately! I have a drama practice every night from 2:30 to 4:30, I'm involved in girl scouts still, and I'm busy writing two other non fanfic stories with two different friends. But you don't actually care about my schedule I'm sure. So...*drumroll please* I bring you...chapter 4!**

Before we even left the hospital, I ran into my first hurdle.

"Artemis, I don't have any gold!" I told him. He gave me his usual sardonic smile, but it was different somehow. Almost kinder. Warmer.

"I imagine I can lend you some." he said, snapping me out of my thoughts about his smile. Seriously, Chloe. Get a grip...

"Thanks! That's really nice of you. You're turning into a good guy ahead of schedule." Then a horrible thought struck me.

"How will everything happen if you are already turning into a good guy?"

"I imagine I'll be mind wiped. As for Holly, she'll keep quiet about all this."

"True, she probably would . . ." We walked along in comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey, Artemis?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Did you know I can read palms?" I smiled mischeviously.

"You can."

"Yep!"

"As it happens,so can I." He said, to my surprise. He picked up my hand. I tried to ignore the electric tingle wherever he touched my hand.

"You will have a long and healthy life, and you will fall in love." he said. I hoped he would not see my blush. We let our hands fall, intertwined. "Of course, Palm reading is patently ridiculous, but a nice thought all the same."

"Yeah, it is . . . Artemis?"

"Yes, Chloe?" He asked, looking down at me.

"This." I threw my arms around him. He stiffened, but then gingerly put his arms around me as well. I tilted my head upward to look at his face. He was looking down at me with disbelief, awkwardness, and... could it be happiness? Without thinking, I reached up on my tippytoes and kissed him, fireworks lighting up in front of my eyes.

To say that Artemis was surprised was an understatement. That didn't mean he wasn't extremely pleased though. Chloe's warm, bright eyes that reflected even the smallest bit of light seemed to cast a magic spell on him, one even more potent than the fairy mesmer. They walked back to Foalys lab hand in hand, not caring that they hadn't found a house, not caring what the others would say. Artemis wasn't surprised in the least when Holly, upon greeting him at the front door of Chloes hotel, probed him.

"I was right! She kissed him first! Pay up, Butler!" Butler grimaced, and dug a twenty out of his pocket. He handed it to Holly, who wore a self-satisfied smirk.

"There, Holly. Happy?" He asked. She nodded, still grinning. Then Foaly came in.

"Ah, but did he like it, or did he pull away?" Holly made a face and gave him a five.

"I knew it!" Foaly crowed. Artemis could not help raising an eyebrow.

"Really? You betted on this?"

"Come on Artemis. You can't tell me that you didn't expect it." Said Foaly. Artemis rolled his eyes. Of course he had been expecting it.

"Very well. Anyways, we will have to go looking again tomorrow, I suppose." He said.

"And we'll come along, to make sure that you don't . . . er . . . Get distracted." Holly whispered to me, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." We eventually found a small apartment-not a house. But it was a very nice apartment, especially by human standards. Accommodations would be made for my human size. I knew I would be an outcast. But I had been an outcast all my life, so it didn't actually bother me _that_ much.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on my sofa, stretching out. I wished I could go to bed, but it was only seven, so I was making a box of popcorn. I going to sit down, and watch a movie in my . I still couldn't believe that I had an apartment, and a job! Granted, it didn't pay much (the fairy equivalent of McDonalds) but it was more money than I was used to. Who said thirteen was young? Besides, I had fairy blood, so I would live to be a lot older. Just then my doorbell rang. I opened the door.

"Hi Artemis!" I said. "Come in!"

"I hope I'm not intruding..."

"No, I was just getting ready to watch a movie. Do you want to watch with me?"

"Of course. What are we watching?"

"Anything we can find." We ended up watching Freaky Friday. I snuggled up close to Artemis. I was so comfy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in Artemis's arms. I gazed up at him, slightly twisting in the process. The motion woke him up, and he looked down at me.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." he said. I groaned.

"Shut up. Why am I so tired?"

"I have no idea, considering you fell asleep at eight." I almost smacked his arm. Almost. But the doorbell rang. Holly walked in and saw the two of us cuddled up on the couch.

"Artemis, how could you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"You haven't told her, have you?" I sat up.

"Told me what, Artemis?" Artemis sighed.

"The LEP will have to mind wipe the time I spent with you."

I gaped at him.

"And you're just telling me now? I kissed you! I fell asleep with you! And you didn't tell me? Did you even care about me at all?" Artemis caught my wrists as my arms were flying about.

"Chloe, stop this. Of course I care about you. I love you." For the first time, he kissed me. But I was too upset to revel in that for long.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I whispered once he pulled away.

"I didn't want to upset you. Of course, I now realize that was the wrong way to go." he admitted.

"When will you be mind wiped?"

"Today."

Artemis sat in the chair.

"Alright Foaly, put the mud boy to sleep before the link breaks up."

"Alright Artemis, I'm going to ask you a few questions. I advise you to relax." Holly said. When she spoke again, her voice was layered with the hypnotic Mesmer.

"So Artemis, you fell in love with Chloe?"

"Yes. But please don't tell her. I want to tell her myself." Artemis smiled sleepily. "I put a note on her couch before we left."

"I bet you would do anything to stay with her."

"Yes. She means more to me than my own life."

"What did you do?"

"I sent a letter to Fowl Manor. I expect it will be there when I get back."

"And?"

"And I also sent a copy of the newspaper that advertised Chloe's death."

"Artemis, I know that's not all."

"Very well. I also sent myself an email. Standard, of course. Foaly will find that quickly."

"Alright, Holly, that's enough. Foaly, wipe him and get him out of here." Foaly sighed.  
"I've been thinking . . . Chloe. We should mind-wipe her. Make her believe she never met Artemis. Otherwise, she'll try to get his memories back. Actually, Holly should too. I don't want her remembering any of this." Foaly glanced at me. There were already tears running down my cheeks. "We won't mind-wipe you, Chloe. But all of us will be wiped-me, Holl _y,_ and Julius _._. So no interfering, no contact. Not until everything has run its course. Understood?" I sighed.  
"Yes." He flipped the switch, and the room glowed with a blue light.  
"Okay. I'm in. Now, get rid of this kids memories. And do it quickly, I still don't trust this one."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaack! I know this chapter is way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way way (Just trying to take up words :D) tooooo short. But I don't think that's what you'll be mad at me about. Enjoy, I guess? Next chappy will be longer, I swear!**

My dearest Chloe

There are three things I need to say to you.

First of all, I love you. I may have told you this already, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. Please remember that. In the words of Albus Dumbledore, "There are difficult times ahead." As soon as the stories have completed themselves, bring this letter to me. Seeing you should trigger at least partial memory and this note should bring it all back.

I now address this letter to myself. Now, doubtless you have just been brought back from the dead. You will be weak and uncoordinated (as Juliet would say, 'Clumsy') But this hardly matters, as your faculties will return soon enough. And, in the chance that you doubt this letter is from me, I have one word to say. Chloe. Now, I'm not foolish enough to believe that will spark total recall, but if I'm right, this will result in residual memories surfacing. And it is vital that you remember, because if I am right, Chloe may be in mortal danger by then. I cannot elaborate without endangering her more.

Sincerely,

Artemis Fowl II

The note had been tightly folded, but I had read it so often that there was only the barest hint of creases. It was my fifteenth birthday. Two long, long years since he had disappeared. Or rather, I had disappeared. From his mind, from the minds of the LEP. I still caught wind of his adventures. Still watched all the struggles. I had even seen Minerva (Who was extremely, unfairly attractive). Right now, he was in limbo. He was due to come back in about a year. I would be sixteen. He would be fourteen. But if there was one thing I'd learned among the fairy folk, it's that age was immaterial. Still, though...  
Year four.  
Seventeen years old, Arty is fifteen. Gods, I'm almost a _legal adult_ , and he is still fifteen.

Year five.

The last year. Thank gods. I was the only one who wasn't panicking when it came-"the end of the world." Because I knew I would see Artemis again. Soon. Just six months and two days.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

I punched out that day, expecting to go home and just relax. Suddenly, though, I was pulled into a small room. It was pitch black, and I'd never been there before.

"Hello." One of the voices said. "You're going to help us now." The light turned on. It was Merv, and Scant! One of them stepped forward.

"Sleep."

And everything went completely black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha ha, hope you don't all hate me now! I know, cliffhangers are my favorite! But I shouldn't take that out on you guys-they're just sooooo fun to write, you know? Anyway, enjoy I guess? And PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 _Ugh, my head is pounding._ That was my first thought, waking up. Hearing was my first sense to return. But I hardly knew it, for the room was dead silent. I gingerly opened my eyes. Slowly, my blurry vision focused. It was a small room, made of cold gray concrete. I was lying on a small cot, with a thin, striped mattress and no blanket, or cover of any kind. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and gingerly pressed the back of my hand to the wall. Cold and damp, just like the rest of the room. Probably freshly prepared. _Deja vu. Is this how Holly felt?_ I shivered. There was a sheen of cold sweat covering me, even though it was far from hot, making my hair stick to my neck. At least I was not tied to anything. The door didn't really _look_ strong, even by fairy standards, but it was protected by at least ten locks. And those were the ones I could see. If I were Artemis, I would simply pick and decode the locks. If I were Butler, I would run into the door, and it would crumple like paper. If I were Holly, I would use my spunk and badassery to get myself out of here somehow. _But I'm not smart. I'm not strong. I'm not spunky or badass. I'm just...me. No special qualities, and no exit plan._ I soon realized I was biting my nails. _"Chloe, that is a terrible habit, and it is extremly bad for you."_ Artemis. _I wish you were here now._ There was no activity that day. I didn't see Merv and Scant. Only a small elf came in. She was wearing mirrored sunglasses. D'arvit. That was my only hope, to _mesmerise_ somebody.

"Here." She said, handing me a bowl.

"What is that?" I asked, eyeing it distrustfully. _It could be poisoned, or drugged._ She shrugged.

"I dunno. It's soup, innit? What 'chu asking me for?" She turned and left the room. I picked up the spoon, but then a thought struck me.

 _Wait. The mirrored sunglasses. Merv and Scant are definitely not smart enough to remember that._ Somebody is behind Merv and Scant, telling them what to do. _No. Not...not_ _ **her.**_ _She's dead, and gone. Her soul is gone. She is dead, and she's never coming back._ But there is a niggling doubt in the back of my mind. I braced myself, and stood up. A wave of dizziness and nausea overcame me, and my pulse pounded in my ears like the surf. I quickly sat back down. _What the hell did they give me to make me stay asleep?_ Sighing, I put my hands in my pockets-maybe there was something I could use. But no. A pen, some tacks (I didn't waste time wondering about that) a pack of gum, and some earbuds. Nothing that would get me out of here. I groaned, and buried my head in my hands.

 _D'arvit. Artemis, you better come help me, because I won't be able to get out of here alone._ I picked the spoon up again, to take a reluctant bite. _Tastes kinda funny..._ I barely had time to roll my eyes before everything was black again.

 **Soooo...*Peeps up from behind boulder* You guys don't hate me, right? I'm not going to be killed? OK. I am aware that this chapter is reeealllyy short, too short. Holly Short. (I couldn't resist, I'm sorry!) But trust me, the next chapter will be longer (Hopefully)Now, you may be wondering why this is happening. Don't worry, don't worry. All part of my plan. My EEEEVVVIIIILLLLL plan! LOL JK. But there _is_ a plan. FOR WORLD DOMINATION!**

 **JK, JK, there's no world domination. But HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF I RULED THE WORLD? Like, every job would be writing, and everybody would have macbook airs, and you would have sooo much free time and you'd only go to school to learn about writing, so everybody wants to go. Come on, that would be amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples of fanfiction! So, my friend FlamingWingsandFrozenHearts and I made an AF roleplay! You can find it here. Also, I made a Harry Potter roleplay, which you can find here. Both links should open into new windows**

A long ways away, in the fair city of Dublin, a boy named Artemis Fowl was slowly regaining his memories.

"By the time Butler reached him, Artemis's body had already died." Holly finished. Artemis blinked.

"Huh. That is strange..."

"What?" Holly asked.

"The memories...they feel right. I remember these things. But there is something missing." Butler glanced at Holly. She shrugged.

"I told you everything."

"Yes, everything _you_ know." He countered. "However, something is definitely gone."

"Well, if that's true, how come you never noticed before?"

"An excellent question. I can't quite explain it. It's..." He sighed. "I keep seeing this image of a girl. She is young, perhaps thirteen, with curly brown hair. She's laughing. But I can't remember the whole thing. Just snapshots. Things that fade away as quickly as they come." He met Butler's eyes. "Residual memories." The three of them said in one breath. Holly scrambled to her feet and raced out of Artemis's bedroom.

"Foaly!" He poked his head out of Artemis's study.

"Yes, Holly?"

"Artemis is having residual memories of something that, as far as I know, never happened." Foaly's eyes were wide.

"D'arvit. But that would mean..."

"He was mind-wiped." Holly completed. "And apparently, so were we. But why?" Foaly rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a tic which Holly ordinarily would have teased him for. Not today.

"I can check the records. But if we were mind-wiped, it would have been covered up pretty well." Holly sighed.

"Well, there's not much else we can do. I'll go see if Artemis remembers anything more." Foaly was already lost in thought, so Holly turned to leave.

When she walked back into Artemis's bedroom, the boy was sitting with a sketchpad and pencils, drawing furiously.

"I remember a name." He said to Holly "Her name, I think. It's Chloe." She peeked over his shoulder. It was still a rough sketch, without many details, but Holly could see the curly hair, the deep, thoughtful eyes. A memory stirred deep within her.

"Yes. Chloe. I don't know how, or why, but...I recognize her too."

 **Yeah yeah yeah i know its reeeeeaaaaallllllyyy short, but I wanted you guys to get a chance to check out the RP's and I wanted to give you _something_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haaaaai peoples of FF! So the other day, I got a very nice email from** Tigerliliy00780 **who asked if Juliet would make an appearance. Well, that sparked the idea for this chapter, so here you go! Also-and let me know if I'm being rude by saying this-Please don't be a silent reader! It's hard to judge what people might like or not like about this story. I can't know unless you guys tell me! And no, I HATE THIS STORY OMG CHLOE IZ SUC A MARY SUE LIK DELET THIS U SUK is not considered constructive criticism. And reviews occasionally give me ideas like this one!  
Ok, all I wanted to say. Carry on.**

Juliet was in the dojo, beating up a dummy, when Butler walked in. She grabbed a towel from the floor nearby.

"Hey, Dom. Any change in Artemis?" He shook his head.

"No. He's been in his office meditating for three hours now. Even locked the door. This isn't like him. Well, the meditating is. But this strange...fixation, on something that could have just been a dream." Juliet took a quick sip of her waterbottle.

"First of all, brother. If Artemis dreams at all-which I doubt-he dreams about gold. Well, Gold and Holly." She winked. Butler snorted, as he usually did before delivering a deadpan line.

"If Artemis does dream, he dreams of his latest scheme. Although he does keep a picture of Holly on his desk." He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I know. Back to my point-I doubt it was a dream. Besides, Holly believes him, and claims to remember this Chloe herself. Don't you trust the Captains judgement? And anyways, she knows Artemis better than we do. Better than anybody."

And as much as it irked him, Butler had to concede to that point.

 **Chloe**

This time, I woke on what looked like a hospital bed. Something red was smeared across my arm. It was streaky and flaky, suggesting someone had tried to wipe it off. It wasn't blood, because it was too thin and also because I didn't seem to be bleeding anywhere. I groaned.

"What is going on?" Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway. I had to squint against the bright lights to see, until he stepped closer and came into focus.

"You." I gasped.

"Yes, me." Merv replied.

"What do you want?" I demanded angrily. The wavy blue line on the machine next to my bed slowly started climbing. "You're not evil, Koboi was! You were just under her thumb. But she's dead! You're not a bad person!" Merv grinned.

"Maybe. Scant!" Scant appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Merv beckoned him over.

"What do you make of that?" He asked, pointing to the wavy line, which had started to stabilize and stop climbing. They exchanged a look, then Merv grinned.

"We've just gotten word about Artemis. He's dead." I gasped.

"What? No. I don't believe you." The blue line started climbing very rapidly. Merv sighed.

"Not to worry. Your boyfriend is completely fine. We need to go tell the boss about this."

"You're right." Scant agreed, and they both walked out, leaving me to wonder.

 _Who is 'the boss'?_

 _No._

 _Surely not._

 _It can't be._

 _Not even she could cheat death._

 _Right?_

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M SOOOOOO EEEEEEVVVVIIIIIILLLLLLLL!**

 **Anyways, review please! :D**

 ***Evil laughter fades into distance***


End file.
